Long Live
by Meiling.briefs
Summary: -Talvez tenha significado algo- O uchiha a olhava firme, sem demonstrar qualquer arrependimento de suas palavras. Talvez, só talvez haja alguma esperança para ambos... Isso seria a coisa certa! Sasusaku y NaruHina
1. Capítulo 1

_ Minna-san, eu tinha essa história salva entre meus documentos, e eu decidi postá-la, eu já tenho uns capítulos prontos, mas eu não pensei em publicar, até agora. Espero que gostem. Eu estou escrevendo outra fic e as atualizações de ambas serão semanais. Comentários serão sempre apreciados!_

**_o_**

**I - Pós-Guerra**

- Todos por aqui por favor - falava num tom alto enquanto apontava em direção a esquerda, tendo ajuda de alguns shinobis para levar os pacientes com ferimentos mais graves para uma ala do hospital, enquanto aqueles que o tratamento médico levaria menos tempo pudessem continuar agromerados próximo a recepção, afinal, em breve eles estariam completamente curados.  
Havia um grande número de feridos, e não tínhamos médicos suficiente para tal quantidade, eu só pedia a Kami que tudo desse certo e que conseguíssemos salvar o maior número de vitimas possíveis.

- Sakura-san, a outro ferido bem ali - Lee falou enquanto apontava em direção a um shinobi gravemente ferido.

- Me ajude a trazê-lo pra esse canto - rapidamente corri em direção ao homem ferido. Ele estava com hemorragia, seus dois braços estavam com grandes cortes, sendo um deles enfaixado, aparentemente durante a guerra ele receberá algum tipo de ajuda médica. Quando tentamos trazê-lo para o lado onde os pacientes graves estavam sendo direcionados, ele começou em uma especie de convulsão, não tive tempo para tentar arrastá-lo, tive que começar os primeiros socorros ali mesmo no chão. Após alguns minutos, ele estava mais estável, o sangue estancado, e alguns hematomas que logo se cicatrizariam. No momento ele já estava fora de perigo, só precisava passar uns dias em observação.

Após algumas horas de trabalho duro eu já estava exausta, não tinha parado um minuto sequer. Realmente essa guerra teve muitas perdas e danos para nossa aldeia, mas não deixaríamos que isso nos abalasse, e eu com certeza daria o meu melhor para ajudar essas pessoas.

- Ufa - soltei um grande suspiro que não sabia que estava prendendo - Parece que por hoje é só. - fechei meus olhos enquanto fazia uma leve massagem na testa, eu realmente estava exausta. Precisava de um bom sono pra recuperar chakra e poder continuar amanhã.  
Os outros Iryou-nin começavam a deixar o hospital aos poucos. Fui até minha sala pegar minhas ferramentas ninja e estava a caminho de casa, se eu ficasse pelo hospital certamente não conseguiria descansar o bastante, e eu precisava de descanso, assim como todos os outros shinobis.

- Sakura-chan - Naruto estava apoiado na parede do lado de fora do hospital, ele me lançou um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- O que faz aqui uma hora dessas Naruto ? eu lhe disse para descansar após sua cura a algumas horas atrás. - fiz um gesto de desaprovação com a mão direita. - Você nunca me escuta, baka -.

- Sakura-chan, é que... - ele hesitou antes de continuar a falar - Bem... eu não poderia descansar. - Naruto me lançou um olhar cansado. - Todas essas coisas que aconteceram, eu não consigo tirá-las da cabeça - ele ainda me olhava, eu podia jurar que seus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

- Naruto, você só precisa descansar um pouco, relaxa caramba, não é como se _ele_ não ter voltado fosse uma surpresa, nós já sabíamos que seria assim, no final de tudo, - fiz uma pausa antes de continuar - No final das contas, ele seguiria seu caminho, o caminho que ele trilhou anos atrás, o caminho que ele escolheu e desde o dia que ele saiu escolhendo esse caminho a nós, eu já sabia que ele não voltaria - parei um pouco refletindo sobre minhas palavras, elas pareciam tão normais agora, já não doíam como faziam antes.  
- Mesmo que no fundo eu quisesse, e eu juro que eu o fiz, mas mesmo assim não adianta só nós dois querermos Naruto, nós não temos controle sobre a vida dele, _ele_ precisa fazer isso de bom grado e isso é tudo. - Naruto me olhava e agora tive a certeza que eram lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos, lágrimas prontas para serem derramadas, e eu certamente estaria aqui para secá-las, eu sempre seria seu porto seguro independente de quantos anos tivéssemos. Ele deu um leve aceno e caminhou em direção a vila, caminho exato da minha casa. É claro que ele me levaria até lá, me daria um beijo na bochecha de boa noite, e no dia seguinte estaria lá de pé esperando para me levar ao hospital, e de noite tomaríamos o mesmo rumo que agora, e na manhã seguinte... e assim seria, um apoiando o outro incondicionalmente. Isso já era o suficiente, tinha que ser.

- Naruto, acho que hoje vamos tomar um rumo diferente. - deu um leve sorriso enquanto segurava sua mão, vamos. - arrastei ele pro pequeno apartamento onde ele viveu seus 17 anos. As coisas tinham mudado um pouco é claro, depois da invasão de Pain, tivemos que reconstruir grande parte da aldeia, mas isso não foi grandes problemas, desde que todos ajudaram, as coisas pareciam quase iguais a antes.

- Sakura-chan, se não fosse pedir demais... - e mais uma vez o loiro estava ali hesitando nas palavras e me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis que eu jurava que podia ver os céus - você podia fazer um jantar pra nós dois, podia ser tipo um encontro.

- Enquanto caminhamos até sua casa, eu posso pensar. - dei um pequeno sorriso pro loiro que ficou eufórico segurando minha mão.  
- Mas se você tentar se aproveitar da situação, eu juro que eu te mato - ambos começamos a rir com a minha "suposta ameaça".

º

**#2 meses depois**

As coisas estavam indo muito bem até aqui, o hospital estava estabilizado, eu tinha algum tempo livre que geralmente eu passava com Naruto, ou com Ino, ou então estava pesquisando coisas que beneficiariam meu ninjutsu. Os shinobis começaram a receber pequenas missões , no máximo Rank A, e eu ansiava por uma missão também. Naruto esteve em apenas uma missão, e eu me perguntava quanto tempo ele esperaria pra próxima antes de explodir no escritório da Godaime. Até que seria divertido, velhos hábitos nunca se vão.  
Quando não tinha nada pra fazer no hospital, geralmente eu aproveitava pra tirar um cochilo, ou ficava perdida em pensamentos.

- Sakura, parece que a Godaime quer falar com você. - Kakashi apareceu na janela.

- Tudo bem Kakashi-sensei, já estou indo. - me levantei antes de abrir a porta. - Você está indo pra lá também ? - olhei sobre os ombros esperando sua resposta.

- Sim, ela quer falar com todos da equipe Kakashi - ele me seguiu enquanto usávamos a porta ao invés da janela.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o prédio da Godaime, eu estava me perguntando, o que ela podia querer com todos os membros da equipe Kakashi. Bem, talvez seja alguma missão, ela certamente deve querer nos unir novamente. Olhei pro chão enquanto caminhava, eu realmente achei que após a guerra, após a súbita mudança de lado, esse dia que nossa equipe se reunisse novamente, _ele _estaria conosco, nós iriamos rir das coisas que fizemos quando criança, das missões que enfrentamos, Naruto insistiria em continuar o chamando de _Teme_, e ele retrucando com _Dobe_ e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Mas parece que as coisas seguiram rumos diferentes,  
- Como se eu já não soubesse disso - murmurei.

- O que disse Sakura ? - Kakashi me perguntava com uma carranca no rosto.

- Nada, só estava pensando alto - lancei um sorriso fraco enquanto subia as escadas do prédio da Hokage, Kakashi-sensei veio logo atrás de mim quando abri a porta.

- Shishou, vim o mais rápido que pude quando soube que estava me procurando. - a cumprimentei com um pequeno aceno.

- Agora que a Sakura e o Kakashi chegaram eu posso começar essa conversa - ela ficou de pé antes de continuar - Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, eu estou oficialmente formando o time Kakashi novamente, e vocês estão saindo amanhã em uma nova missão.- ela disse com o tom de voz sempre ativo.

- Tsunade-Obachan isso é incrível, não posso acreditar que o time Kakashi está de volta - Naruto parecia eufórico comemorando a então "oficial volta do time Kakashi". Sai não pareceu muito surpreso com a notícia, assim como eu e Kakashi.

- E qual vai ser nossa missão Obachan ? - Mas uma vez era o loiro que falava.

- A missão de vocês é encontrar Uchiha Sasuke e trazê-lo de volta a Konoha! - retiro o que eu disse, agora tínhamos um Naruto Eufórico na sala, e três integrantes do time de boca aberta. Isso sim foi uma surpresa pra nós.

_**o**_

_**o**_

* * *

**N/A** Fim do capítulo, Vamos lá minna, trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta não vai ser tão fácil, ou vai ?  
Será que o Uchiha vai voltar assim... de braços abertos ? Talvez o faça #fikdik . Comentários serão realmente bem vindos ^^.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II- Apto Uchiha Sasuke**

Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo parece estar mais cansado do que quando eu treinava com Orochimaru, e o treinamento não era fácil, na maioria das vezes eu quase não dormia e quase não comia, e ainda assim, hoje em dia que o faço continuo com essas dores constantes, com essa sensação estranha. Eu nunca me senti tão vazio, tão distante, muitas vezes me pergunto se eu realmente estou vivendo ou se só estou vegetando. Talvez seja porque eu não mereci estar aqui, vivo... ou talvez seja porque eu nunca me dei uma chance de seguir em frente, não depois dos erros que cometi, não depois de tudo o que passei.

Bem, estou vivendo em um simples apartamento em Mizu no Kuni (país da água) em uma pequena ilha que encontrei, é tranquila e não posso me queixar de pessoas me incomodando. Aqui quase não a shinobis e certamente escolhi um lugar um pouco afastado de alguma Vila Oculta para que ninguém pudesse me reconhecer. Estou vivendo aqui já vai fazer uns 2 meses, a verdade é que logo quando a Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen (quarta guerra mundial ninja) terminou eu não vi possibilidades de voltar para Aldeia, mesmo não querendo desperdiçar o que Itachi-Nissan preservou com a sua vida, mesmo depois de "decidir" me tornar Hokage, mesmo depois de ter alguns antigos companheiros lutando todos no mesmo time e com a mesma vontade de fogo, mesmo depois de tudo isso quando eu vi que havia acabado, quando eu me deparei com a derrota de Uchiha-Madara, eu não pude fazer como o resto deles, porque desde o dia em que eu deixei a aldeia, desde o dia em que eu deixei meu time pela minha vingança, desde aquele tempo eu já sabia, meu destino estava traçado e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, ali, naquele momento, olhando todos da aliança caídos, olhando um Naruto no seu limite, olhando o corpo de um shinobi que quase nos matou, eu pude ter certeza que Konohagakure no Sato já tinha o seu Rokudaime Hokage, esse era Uzumaki Naruto. E eu naquele momento tive certeza que ele seria alguém que daria conta e que não havia ninguém melhor a fazê-lo. E a partir dali a vontade de Itachi estava preservada, ali tinha alguém que não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer a Vila, e daria a vida para mantê-la, e com isso eu não tive coragem de me juntar a eles, eu só tive que fugir, e tentar esquecer tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Estava ficando tarde e como sempre estou perdido em pensamentos, vou até o quarto, onde há um pequeno banheiro e tomo um banho frio, logo volto e me deito na pequena cama. Fecho os meus olhos e me deixo pensar em mais um milhão de coisas diferentes, logo me pego pensando no meu pequeno apartamento e como consegui achá-lo, quando a pequena senhora que aparentava ter uns 60 anos me guiou até o segundo piso da casa, era uma pequena sala que continha um sofá, e uma mesa, no quarto havia uma cama e um pequeno guarda-roupas bem antigos, e a cozinha era menor ainda do que os outros cômodos, mas eu não me queixava por isso, era até grande olhando pelo lado bom, ninguém mais habitaria nesse lugar além de mim, então não tinha necessidades de querer algo maior, com esse pensamento eu peguei a chave do pequeno lugar e desde então estou aqui.

**o**

_Havia poeira para todo lado, eu quase não conseguia enxergar o resto da aliança shinobi. Tentei forçar minha vista a olhá-los, minha respiração estava pesada, comecei a tossir com a poeira que ainda estava embaçando minha visão. Eu queria levantar e ver o que havia acontecido, mas meu corpo só queria relaxar, minha mente dizia que eu precisava sair dali, mas meu corpo não me ajudava._  
_ Alguns minutos depois a poeira estava baixando, o silêncio parecia mortal, mas eu ainda me perguntava se **ele** ainda estava vivo, se depois de um ataque desses, se depois de todos os nossos esforços ele continuará vivo, então esse sim seria o nosso fim. _  
_ Levantando apoiando minhas mãos em meus joelhos, com muito esforço tento ficar de pé, minha cabeça dói como nunca, e minha perna treme fazendo minha tentativa de ficar em pé quase fracassar. a sensação que eu estava sentindo era pior do que quando usei o susanoo pela primeira vez. Agora que minha visão estava começando a se acostumar, pude me concentrar em tentar sentir o chakra de Madara, mas não havia nada. fiquei em silêncio tentando ajustar meus pensamentos._

_- Sasuke - a voz de Naruto me chamou vacilando. Automaticamente olhei pro lado e senti uma pontada no meu pescoço, a dor era quase insuportável, mas me obriguei a seguir a voz de Naruto._

_- Naruto... acho que conseguimos - essas foram as únicas palavras que consegui reunir naquele momento._  
_ Naruto estava tentando ficar de pé sem sucesso, estendi a mão para ajudá-lo._

_- Sasuke acho que a maioria dos shinobis estão mortos, acho que perdemos quase todos - a voz dele parecia vacilar ao falar, pude ver lágrimas em seus olhos. _  
_ Eu não tinha como dizer nada, ele estava certo, eu quase não sentia chakra de ninguém, só havia corpos pelo chão, era uma cena horrível. Com aquela imagem pude perceber o porque de Itachi odiar guerras, pude entender porque ele era um pacifista._

_- Temos que ajudar os que ainda estão feridos, temos que salvar o máximo de pessoas que pudermos - Naruto falava, mas meu corpo não estava aguentando nem comigo, e eu ainda estava o ajudando a ficar de pé, com seu braço em meu ombro apoiando seu peso em mim. Só nós dois aqui não poderíamos fazer nada para ajudar, essa era a mais pura verdade.  
_

_- Naruto, temos que conseguir ajuda de fora, não vamos aguentar ajudar ninguém em nosso atual estado - falei enquanto tentava caminhar com ele, Naruto aceitou minhas palavras com um aceno de cabeça. Ficamos caminhando por alguns minutos, e parecia que não estávamos chegando a lugar nenhum, nossos passos eram lentos e vacilantes, e o campo de batalha era muito longe de alguma aldeia. O calor estava me matando e minha respiração só estava piorando, o peso do Naruto estava aumentando, pude sentir que ele estava com mais dificuldades do que eu, nessas condições não conseguiríamos chamar ajudar. Mas um tempo andando e o Naruto desabou do meu lado. Seu corpo foi ficando mole até que eu não podia mais segurá-lo. -droga, droga, droga - pensei comigo mesmo quando deixei o corpo do Naruto cair no chão. minhas pernas estavam tremendo, eu não conseguia mais ficar em pé também. Cai de joelhos no chão, a dor foi insuportável, naquela posição de joelhos me abaixei e comecei a dar pequenos socos no chão_  
_- Droga, Droga, Droga - eu estava desesperado, meu corpo estava completamente destruído, minha visão estava embaçando... a respiração estava ficando cada vez pior... E então tudo ficou escuro, minha mente só conseguia processar uma palavra, a morte!._

**o**

Acordei suando frio, minha respiração estava acelerada, tentei ajustar minha visão a escuridão do quarto, olhei o pequeno relógio que estava do lado da cama, marcava exatos 4:00 am.  
-_Sasuke foi só mais um pesadelo_ - pensei enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. Mas foi tão real, o cenário, as pessoas caídas, a voz do Naruto, até a dor do meu corpo, tudo, exatamente tudo pareceu tão real nesse pesadelo. Eu sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, então levantei para tomar um banho gelado e sai para treinar. Em noites como essas, quando esses sonhos me assombravam, eu só conseguia pensar em liberar essa tensão treinando. Fui até uma pequena parte da ilha, onde tinha muitas árvores cercadas por um pequeno lago e fiquei atirando shurikens nos pontos dos troncos. O pequeno sol estava nascendo, mas a neblina ainda pairava, o dia não parecia que ficaria quente, esse país era tão frio.

* * *

- Ta atrasado Kakashi-sensei - Naruto acusava nosso companheiro de time de estar mais uma vez atrasado. Como se eu fosse me importar com isso, afinal, velhos hábitos nunca somem.

- Desculpa, eu receio que me perdi no caminho - Kakashi falava com um pequeno sorriso cujo só pude identificar porque seus olhos se estreitaram, afinal, ele não tirava aquela maldita máscara.

- Tudo bem, Tudo bem - falei enquanto caminhava em direção aos portões de Konoha. Sai veio logo atrás de mim, seguido de Kakashi e Naruto que estava de cara emburrada.

Corremos por algumas horas sobre os galhos das árvores, até que já estava escurecendo. Kakashi-Sensei nos sugeriu uma pequena pausa para descansarmos e que continuaríamos em breve. Após alguns minutos dormindo, bem, Naruto dormiu muito bem, porque eu não consegui nem tirar um pequeno cochilo, minha mente não conseguia parar de imaginar se teríamos sucesso na missão. Nunca saímos para procurar por _ele_, quando nós vencemos a Guerra e ele nós deixou, nós sabíamos que era a sua vontade e decidimos respeitá-la. Só que agora, parando para pensar que estávamos indo mais uma vez atrás dele, era tão nostálgico. Como conseguimos não fazer isso 2 meses antes ? Como o deixamos ir mais uma vez logo quando ele estava nos ajudando ? Eu realmente não entendia mais nada.  
Kakashi-sensei anuncio que estávamos partindo. Mas algumas horas pulando e chegamos finalmente a fronteira do País do fogo.

- Bem, temos informações de que Sasuke foi visto por último indo em direção a Mizu no Kuni (país da água), nós não sabemos se essa informação é falsa, então deveríamos começar procurando por lá. - Kakashi nos olhou esperando que sugeríssemos alguma coisa. Fui a primeira a falar.

- Bem, Mizu no Kuni é um País com muitas ilhas, então acho que se ele estiver por lá não seria muito difícil de encontrá-lo, pois só precisaríamos de... um barco quem sabe ? - falei com sarcasmo.

- Um barco ? Mas Sakura-Chan, como vamos encontrar um barco ? - agora era Naruto que falava.

- Nós podemos alugar um. - Kakashi sugeriu.

- Então vamos nos apressar, nós não podemos perder tempo, dattebayo. - Naruto falava enquanto ia andando na nossa frente.

- Naruto, não precisa se desesperar, Tsunade-Sama não nos deu um prazo de volta. Então presumo que tenhamos tempo suficiente de encontrá-lo. - Kakashi falou para o loiro a nossa frente.

- Kakashi-sensei está certo, Naruto você tem que ter mais paciência, você deveria agir como o Sai. - apontei o indicador em direção ao Sai que me olhou com a sobrancelha direita levantada.

- O que tem eu ? - ele me perguntou parecendo confuso em menção ao seu nome.

- Nada baka. - falei enquanto caminhava em direção a Naruto, Kakashi pareceu dar um pequeno sorriso com a nossa "pequena discussão infantil".

- Baka ? - Sai repetiu minhas palavra como uma pergunta.

- Vamos andando. - Kakashi agora nos seguia.

**o**

**o**

* * *

**N/A Bem esse é o final desse capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e Reviews (:**


	3. Capítulo 3

A partir daqui a fanfic é contada do ponto de visto do Sasuke.

_o_

**III - Perseguidores**  
7 anos depois

- Tem alguém nos seguindo. - Suigetsu afirmava enquanto se preparava para um ataque.

- Eu já estava sentindo suas presenças a algum tempo, me pergunto quando eles vão se mostrar. - o moreno parou enquanto observava os cantos da floresta com seu sharingan ativado.

- Esses caras só podem ser idiotas de estarem nos seguindo. - Suigetsu falava muito confiante.

- Hn - foi a única resposta do Uchiha.

Alguns segundos depois e uma explosão veio de encontro aos dois homens, ambos se esquivaram facilmente.

- Nós estávamos esperando vocês resolverem aparecer - Suigetsu foi o primeiro a abrir a boca.

Os caras lançaram um sorriso para o homem de cabelo branco azulado.

- Sasuke, pode deixar que eu acabo com esses dois - Suigetsu foi de encontro aos dois homens usando sua espada, os três começaram uma luta enquanto o moreno apenas observava. Olhando as características dos dois caras, algo chamou sua atenção. Suas hitaiate eram de Konoha.

- Suigetsu já chega. - o moreno falou num tom de superioridade.

Os três shinobis olharam para o moreno esperando que ele explicasse porque interrompeu a luta.

- Então vocês são de Konoha - Sasuke afirmava, enquanto olhava para ambos os shinobis. - Porque estão aqui ? - a pergunta foi direcionada para o cara mais baixo que segurava uma espécie de pergaminho.

- Nós temos ordens de acabar com você, Uchiha Sasuke. - o cara mais baixo respondeu enquanto apontava para o moreno. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha não entendendo o porque de ter dois shinobis de Konoha tentando matá-lo.

- O que lhes fez pensar que seria tão fácil ? - O moreno agora deu um passo a frente encarando ambos.

- Nós só cumprimos ordens. - agora era o cara mais alto que falava.

- Então vocês não poderão retornar para dizerem onde eu estava. - se passou apenas 1 segundo e ambos os shinobis estavam caídos no chão.

- G-Genjutsu - o homem mais alto falou num sussurro enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

- Bom trabalho Sasuke - Suigetsu estava batendo palmas - Me poupou de acabar com esses caras -.

- Cala a boca. - o Moreno se virou e foi andando em direção a pequena aldeia - Leve-os para algum lugar e suma com os corpos -.

Suigetsu apenas acenou enquanto pegava ambos os corpos, um de cada lado do ombro. _- Esse Sasuke acha que pode me dar ordens assim, eu ainda vou mostrar quem manda aqui - _Suigetsu pensava enquanto caminhava com os corpos.

o

- O que você acha ? Será que Konoha mandou esses caras mesmo ? - Suigetsu perguntava para o homem que estava de pé na janela.

- Eles eram shinobis de Konoha, não tenho dúvidas... - o moreno respondeu. - Eu só quero saber porque vieram atrás de mim -.

- Talvez eles quisessem alguma recompensa, sua cabeça tem um bom valor no Bingo Book. - Suigetsu estava afiando as kunais enquanto falava.

- Pode ser - Sasuke respondeu enquanto parecia pensar no que acabará de ouvir. - Mas não acredito que apenas dois deles pudessem aparecer tão desprevenidos -.

- Talvez eles achassem que o último Uchiha não fosse lá grande coisa. - Sasuke logo lhe lançou um olhar mortal que fez Suigetsu retirar o que disse.  
- Hehe, calminha ai Sasuke. - ele tentou forçar um sorriso para acalmar o moreno - Foi só uma brincadeirinha -.

- Hn! - o moreno saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

_- Mau humorado como sempre, me pergunto o que Karin diria se estivesse por aqui -_ ele pensava enquanto olhava para a porta onde o moreno acabará de sair.

o

o

- Parece que as coisas se acalmaram um pouco. - Suigetsu falava ao mesmo tempo em que bloqueava um soco do Uchiha.

- Mesmo assim não devemos baixar nossa guarda. - Sasuke parou ereto atrás de Suigestu com sua katana próximo ao pescoço do mesmo - Você está deixando brechas para o seu adversário, isso não deveria acontecer com um shinobi experiente -.

- Eu não sabia que essa luta era pra valer. Olha aqui Sasuke vo -.

- Tudo bem. - Sasuke o interrompeu - Por hoje já chega-.  
Ele guardou sua katana e foi andando na direção da pequena floresta.

-Argh, sempre mandão. - Suigetsu resmungou.

Sasuke tinha ouvido ele resmungar algo, mas preferiu ignorar, era algo que estava acostumado a fazer enquanto estava perto de Suigetsu.  
Ele apreciava a companhia do cara resmungão, mas a pouca falta de paciência que ele tinha poderia levá-lo a cometer um homicídio.

Chegando na pequena casa em que ambos estavam vivendo, ele foi direto tomar um banho frio, coisa que sempre costumava fazer após seu treinamento com Suigetsu.  
Eles começaram a treinar um pouco depois do primeiro ataque que receberam de Konoha, pensando nisso, tivemos cerca de quatro ataques em 1 ano. Desde o primeiro ataque estávamos nos mudando com frequência. Nenhum lugar que vivíamos era mais seguro.

Sasuke tentou fazer uma rápida analise para descobrir o porque de shinobis de Konoha estarem o atacando, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.  
Ele agradecia que esse cara ai fora estava sempre o seguindo. Quando ele recrutou Suigetsu para sua equipe "Hebi", era algo temporário e ele não confiava nos seus parceiros. Agora depois de ver a lealdade que esse homem tem, pode-se dizer que somos uma bela dupla juntos.

o

- Sasuke, eu vi umas pessoas com a hitaiate de Konoha, pode não ser nada, mas resolvi avisar só por precaução. - Suigetsu acabará de entrar na casa onde ambos estavam a um pouco mais de 2 meses. Ele fechou a porta e foi em direção a janela que estava com uma cortina escura. Parecia estar procurando algo, enquanto olhava para fora.

- Eu não acredito em coincidências. - o moreno levantou e foi pegar suas ferramentas ninja - Vê se não baixa a guarda dessa vez. -

- Pode deixar, eu sozinho posso acabar com esses fracotes. - Suigetsu se gabava, ainda parado próximo a janela.

- Já se passaram um pouco mais de um ano desde aquele primeiro ataque e até agora não sabemos porque esses caras estão nos perseguindo. - Ele olhou o moreno que estava calado, parecia pensar em algo.

- Uma coisa eu tenho certeza. - o moreno quebrou o silêncio. _- Até que enfim ele falou alguma coisa, pensei que ia me ignorar de novo- _Suigetsu pensou, enquanto esperava seu parceiro terminar de falar.

- Eles não estão NOS perseguindo, eles estão ME perseguindo. - Sasuke deu ênfase aos dois pronomes. Suigetsu o olhou, claramente entendendo o que o moreno acabará de dizer.

- Somos uma dupla, então se estão atrás de você, estão atrás de mim também. - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso a Sasuke e se voltou para a janela.

Como ele pensava, Suigetsu era tão leal a ele quanto Naruto havia sido. mas ele não iria admitir o quão bom foi ouvir isso.

- Que seja. - foi a única frase que ele conseguiu falar.

o

Eu já havia chegado no lugar a cerca de 10 minutos e ainda não conseguia sentir o Chakra de Suigetsu. Nós havíamos combinado de se encontrar nesse ponto a cerca de 5 minutos atrás, e eu sabia que esse atraso era um mal sinal. Talvez ele tenha caído em uma armadilha no caminho, mas essa possibilidade era quase nula, afinal, Suigetsu era um ótimo shinobi, mesmo que me custe admitir.

Agora já se passará cerca de 12 minutos de atraso. Não há mais dúvidas que ele teve um imprevisto. Eu não sabia o porque de estar correndo na direção que aquele resmungão deveria ter vindo, mas meu corpo se movia sozinho.  
Não demorou muito para que eu visse o primeiro ninja mutilado próximo a uma árvore. Me aproximei tentando reconhecer o homem, mas aquele rosto era completamente desconhecido.

Continuei correndo, muito mais atento agora que sabia que havia tido uma batalha aqui. Suigetsu deveria estar próximo.

- Sa-Sasuke. - ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando, quase num sussurro.

Olhei para o lado esquerdo para encontrar Suigetsu caído, sangue por toda a parte.

- O que aconteceu aqui ? - perguntei me aproximando dele.

- Sasuke, eles me atacaram, eu não pude vencê-los.

- Tudo bem. - falei tentando acalmar ele, que parecia estar mais decepcionado com ter perdido a luta do que com a situação em que se encontrava.

- Haviam 4 deles, incluindo uma criança. - ele tentou dizer, o esforço de suas palavras era visível.

- Você conseguiu matar um deles. - afirmei enquanto tentava levantá-lo. Nós precisávamos sair daqui até que Suigetsu estivesse recuperado, e então só depois poderíamos acabar com esses malditos.

- Na verdade matei dois deles. - ele deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação - Mas o terceiro homem me atacou enquanto eu baixei minha guarda-.

- Sua falta de atenção ainda irá te matar. - tentei ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas ele se forçou a ficar em pé sozinho.

- Eles não devem estar muito longe, podemos alcançá-los -.

- Vamos. - tentei acompanhar o ritmo dele enquanto corríamos, ele estava correndo bem devagar, ainda assim me surpreendeu que ele conseguisse.

Não demorou muito para que eu conseguisse sentir dois chakras próximos, estavam se movimentando tão lento quanto nós.

- Encontrei. - falei enquanto acelerava, deixando Suigetsu para trás.

Havia duas pessoas. Um cara que não devia passar dos vinte anos, e uma criança como Suigetsu disse, essa não devia passar dos 10.

- Parem. - ordenei, os dois pararam imediatamente.

- Nós estamos recuando, ninguém precisa se ferir. - o homem começou a falar, sendo interrompido por um Sasuke muito puto.

- Cala essa boca, o único que deve falar aqui sou eu, e vocês só devem abrir a boca quando eu mandar. - ele havia ativado seu sharingan.

- O que lhe faz pensar que falaremos algo ? - o homem desafiava o Uchiha. Quem ele pensa que é ? falando assim diante de um ex-nukenin.  
Sasuke estava ficando realmente puto agora.

- Se você não falar eu os mato. - seu sharingan brilhava enquanto olhava ambos. - Ou melhor, falando ou não vocês estarão mortos-.  
Antes que o cara pudesse fazer algo, o sharingan rodava, enquanto o prendia num genjutsu. O cara estava paralisado e a criança estava encostada em uma árvore, olhando a cena.

Se passaram alguns segundos e o cara caiu no chão, logo Sasuke sacou sua katana e a enterrou no peito do homem.  
A criança agora estava paralisada, Sasuke a olhou pronto para acabar com ela, quando Suigetsu chegou.

- Sasuke pare. - ele disse enquanto se aproximava, sua respiração claramente elevada.

- O que foi ? - o Uchiha se virou para o homem de cabelos branco esperando uma boa explicação para tê-lo interrompido.

- Podemos usá-la para conseguir informações, ele é apenas uma criança, será fácil fazê-la abrir a boca-.

Sasuke pareceu pensar na possibilidade. A ideia não parecia tão mal, essa criança devia saber muitas coisas na qual ele estivera procurando respostas durante esse último ano.  
Ele nocauteou a pequena criança e ambos seguirão para a casa. Ele não parava de pensar em qual tipo de tortura usaria para tirar informações dessa garota. O seu sharingan seria fácil demais, ele deveria fazê-la sofrer. - _Quem é o idiota que manda uma criança dessas numa missão para acabar com Uchiha Sasuke ?_ - Sasuke pensou enquanto corria na direção de casa. - _Isso está sendo fácil demais_ - ele riu com o pensamento.

o

o

- Parece que aqueles inúteis não tiveram sucesso na missão. - a mulher falou enquanto bebia seu chá.

- É, já era de se esperar, afinal...estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke! - o homem concordou enquanto se sentava ao lado da mulher.

- Mas ainda não desistimos, afinal, Uchiha bom é Uchiha **MORTO **- a mulher continuava bebendo seu chá tranquilamente.

o

o

* * *

N/A: atualização rapidinha né ? rs.  
Comentem por favor, vocês podem fazer isso em menos de 1 minutinho, e eu realmente preciso saber o que estão achando.


End file.
